Ralph Breaks the Internet
Ralph Breaks the Internet (originally Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck It Ralph 2, or with Wreck It Ralph 2) is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph as well as Disney's 57th feature-length animated film. Why It Rocks # The idea of two video game icons exploring around the internet is pretty original. # Like the first film, it has great animation that mixes different styles in one. # The characters are still likable and unforgettable, namely Ralph and Vanellope. # The voice acting and casting for the characters are still spot-on. # All of the Disney Princesses in one film. Enough said. # Not only the Disney Princesses appear in this film, but Kermit The Frog, Buzz Lightyear, Baymax and the StormTroopers also appear in this film. # For this film's musical number, Alan Menken decided to asked Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall to create a humorous parody of the Disney Princess songs, called "A Place Called Slaughter Race". With its zany lyrics written, it considered one of the best silly songs that Disney created. # It introduces us to some new and very interesting characters, such as Shank, Yessss and KnowsMore. # There are a bunch of creative Disney cameos and references within a Disney movie. # Many hilarious, well-executed scenes throughout the entire film. # Some of the voice actresses that played characters in other Disney films have reprised their roles as those characters in this film, including Paige O’Hara reprising her role as Princess Belle, after having retired from the role in 2011. # Some of the three-dimensional designs for the Disney Princesses who were in 2D films are pretty good. # It teaches a decently executed lesson about knowing when to let friends go when the time has come for them to leave. Bad Qualities # It is much weaker compared to the original. # Mediocre third act, which basically hinders on it all being a King Kong reference. # Some scenes in the trailers are not in the film, though they do address this. # Ralph has been seriously dumbed down here, being made into a one-dimensional gentle giant, and some of his dialogue is absolutely horrendous. # The unfunny Rick-roll post-credits scene. # Felix and Calhoun don't get that much screentime in the film, which is weird since the film did hint at a sideplot with the two raising the Sugar Rush racers. # Vanellope basically went Turbo in the ending, which is really annoying since Vanellope broke the rules of going Turbo. (If you've never seen the first film, there was an arcade character named Turbo that tried to take over another game and ended up crashing it, putting both games out of order.) # Uses the misunderstanding trope. # Ralph's actions against Vanellope in this film is even worse than what he did in the first film.